Electrode arrangements for generating a nonthermal plasma typically have a first electrode and a second electrode, wherein the electrodes are electrically insulated from each other by a dielectric element and are spatially separate from each other. Typical uses for such electrode arrangements, or the nonthermal plasmas generated by such electrode arrangements, are found in the fields of disinfection or sterilization, surface functionalization, as well as the medical field, in particular wound disinfection, wound treatment and healing, treating skin irritations, as well as treating bacterial, viral and fungal skin diseases. It was revealed that a chemical composition of the plasma generated by the electrode arrangement strongly depends on a distance measured at a right angle from an active surface of the electrode arrangement as described in the international application with publication number WO 2012/150041 A1, as well as US application US 2014/0207053 A1. Depending on the specific application, a different chemical composition is desirable, and thus also a different treatment distance between a surface to be treated and the active surface of the electrode arrangement. A relevant range of distance for adjusting the plasma chemistry is for example between 2 and 4 mm. Conventional electrode arrangements can however only be operated efficiently at comparably high voltage amplitudes, and therefore, for reasons of electrical safety, it is very difficult to move them close enough toward the surfaces to be treated, such as the skin of the patient, or only by taking a great amount of time, so that the plasma chemistry can scarcely be adjusted in a desirable and flexible manner. Moreover, conventional electrode arrangements are designed comparatively large and in particular rigid, which stands in the way of a miniaturization of devices that possess such an electrode arrangement, as well as a geometrically flexible use of the electrode arrangement.